


See Joanna Run (aka it's a brave new world)

by KiriJones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Joanna Vaughn has been taken and chewed up and spit out by life in more ways than one. Semi retired and in self imposed exile the twenty something wants nothing more than to be left alone. But after a series of unfortunate events she is pulled back into the world she left behind. And now Jo will have no choice but to adapt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joanna Vaughn is not someone who looks like she could survive a gun fight let alone the training to be an agents of SHIELD. The woman in front of him is barely five foot six with loose brown curls pulled back into a loose bun at the top of her head. She is wearing an oversize sweater the envelops her frame and is pulled over more on the left hand side exposing her protruding collar bone on an already thin frame. Pale skin covered in freckles she has big hazel eyes that seem almost too big for her face. Long lashes frame her eyes as well as perfectly arched eyebrows help with the illusion of making her look much younger than her apparent twenty something years. Yoga Capri pants on on her legs and bright blue crocks adorn her feet. Her arms are crossed and her eyes are narrowed and Tony Stark can tell the woman is pissed. 

The are on the Hellicarrier and the so called Avengers program seems to be coming together as the people around the room look at the latecomer to the party. Steve Rogers is looking at her with unabashed curiosity, Natashalie looks angry, Thor unamused, Banner is barely paying attention and Fury looks exasperated. 

The woman in question, apparently a SHIELD agent of sorts, more of a freelance according to Maria Hill, is screaming and Agent Coulson at the top of her lungs demanding the he take her back to Colorado. Her voice is shrill and if he was abetting man, which is is without a question, he would guess she is doing it on purpose. She mentions something about resigning and leave and actually stamps her foot looking thr picture of maturity as she continues to demand that they let her leave. He actually has to stifle a giggle and this makes Rogers glare at him and catches the attention of Thor. 

An broad and large agent behind Coulson takes offense when she tells them all to go and die and grabs her arm and begins to say something. What happens next is what piques his curiously and makes everyone in the room stop and stare. The twig of a woman moves faster than he thinks she should be able to. One blink is all it takes before she twists and suddenly she is flipping over the man and grabs his arm and a snap is heard and the mans should is dislocated. An arm bar forces him turn and an angry looking knife is at his throat. Anger blazes in the eyes of one Joanna Vaughn as she breathes heavily and glares at the agent in her grip. 

Romanov is at her feet with a gun aimed at Vaughn and Rogers is also on his feet while a Banner gapes and Thor looks at her with shock. But before any of them can move Fury barks an order for her to release the agent. Vaughn waits a moment before she complies and there is a bleeding cut on the side of the mans throat. Shallow and not life threatening but he stumbles away from the woman in shock. He is quickly ushered away and Coulson does nothing but sign and pinch his nose while closing her eyes.

Vaughn looks over at the table and glares at them all and looks every single one of them in the eyes. When she meets the eyes of Romanov she bares her teeth momentarily before she turns on her heel and heads for the door knife held expertly in hand. Fury barks at her to get into uniform and she responds by flipping the bird. Now he does burst out laughing earning him glares from around the table. 

He sits down and claps. The little frail thing has piqued his interest. Yes things around here are about to get even more interesting, 


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Banner is in the lab doing his best to help SHIELD track down the Cube so that he can get the hell away from this place and these people. They should have known better. He and situations like this never mix well. However as much as he is sure this whole endeavor will end in flames he must admit at least things are interesting. He is waiting for Tony to come down to the lab and join himself and the only other occupant. 

The woman who looks like she is barely old enough to drink let lone be here is sitting across the lab in one of the chairs with wheels. She is twirling around and flipping a small but deadly knife in the air to seemingly occupy herself. Gone is her baggy sweater but she is still wearing yoga capris and her bright blue crocs. Wearing a thin and tight black shirt it makes her skin seem even more pale and outlines the fact that she is thin yet curvy. Her hair is pulled back once more in a messy bun and Bruce watches and she spins around and around like a child and flips the knife and catches it every time. 

He shakes his head and does his best to ignore her. Time passes and he looks up to find Johanna Vaughn on the other side of the table observing him with her large eyes. He is almost startled and she smirks at him. He is not amused. "That is stupid you know?" 

"What is Dr. banner?" She has the gall to look innocent and blinks her eyes and the smirk never leaves her face. 

"You know why." He takes a deep breathe and looks deep into her eyes and declares, "I am not someone you should do that too. You would not like me when I am angry." And to his utter shock this sends the woman into a fit of laughter and she has try and catch her breath. And when she finally does her eyes are red and watery and a smile is one her face. It is genuine and transforms her entire face. But the moment passes when she suddenly stands and leans over the table. She face is a hair breaths away from his.

her face is cold as stone and but her eyes are fiece and old and strong and weary. These are the eyes of someone who has fought wars and seen too much. She said Ina small yet strong voice that seemingly echoes, "Dr. Banner of all the things I have seen in my life you are by far one of thr least scary things. I have seen and faced much darker threats than you." She then looks into his eyes and punctuates each word in a fierce ton that brokers no argument and makes him both wary and respectful of her. "You do not scare me." And with that she leans back and sits down and proceeds to go back to her spinning and catching the knife. 

Minutes later Tony comes in and proceeds to try and startle him and bug Vaughn. But something catches Bruce's attention out of the corner if his eye. Vaughn stands and goes over to where Tony is tinkering with something and from this angle Bruce sees the back of her figure. The shirt ends at her shoulders and he cannot see an angry looking scar that begins he assumes on her shoulder and it continues down her arm and ends at her elbow. The scars are old and faded and pink but angry looking. But what is strange is the marks are identical to that of a licthenberg figure. 

Suddenly Vaughn looks over her shoulders and her eyes meet his own, she smirks and goes back to giving Tony her full attention. Bruce Banner may not have thought of this woman before but he gets the feeling she is not someone he should dismiss so easily. 


End file.
